


Calming Down My Ghost

by MellowLemon



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowLemon/pseuds/MellowLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Plays with episode 17))</p><p>Billy is pissed off at the teens he has some how agreed to take on his plane, and when he gets too steamed, Spencer takes it into his own hands, to calm his ghost down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Down My Ghost

Episode 17 - True Party-  
~  
Calming Down My Ghost!

 

Spencer’s eyes gazed over the plane’s passenger setting, the teen’s they had taken aboard where now dancing with the loud speakers blaring music through out the plane. Spencer’s smile grew when he saw his friend Rajeev pumping his fist’s in the air with a large smile across his face. With that, Spencer leaned against the door, satisfied with him self, however it didn't last long. The next moment teen’s where throwing food, spilling drink’s and tearing at some rather expensive carpet. Spencer winced when the voice was heard, although no one else could see, Billy’s eyes where narrowed in a death glare to the teen’s on HIS plane. Spencer watched, stepping forward to stop the enraged ghost take the rowdy teen’s and fastening them as quick as he would into one seat. Spencer lowered his eye brow’s, glaring to the transparent rockstar 

“Billy” He growled under his breath.

Spencer stepped forward with a soft laugh, rubbing the back of his head as he undid the rather confused teen’s that where smushed together in the one seat. 

“Heh, the captain want’s to…apologize for the turbulence, heh” Spencer lied, undoing the teen’s.

They seemed satisfied with his answer, and so with it Spencer exited the area, heading towards the cockpit to calm down his ghost. Spencer stepped into the cockpit, closing the door behind him as the cheer’s then became a muffled sound. Spencer raised his brow and crossed his thin arms over his chest, looking at the back of Billy’s pouting form in the pilots’s seat. Spencer stepped forward, leaning his face forward, his short brown hair fell in front of his face as he did. An innocent smile appeared on is face as he looked to Billy, the blue rockstar’s dark brown eyes glared out the side window, his own hands over his chest with one foot on the dash board and the other down on the floor.

“Billy” Spencer started only to be shut down just as fast

“Spence look at what they are doing to my plane!” He exclaimed, his arm gesturing to the door. 

Spencer winced as a ‘crash’ sound was heard from the other room, Billy’s eyes narrowed as his body began to flout once more, only to stop as Spencer’s hand came down on his wrist. 

“Billy, I promise I will take care of everything, right now you just need to relax” Spencer told the ghost with a soft smirk across his lips.

Billy’s clear blue cheek’s became a slightly darker shade at the boy’s face, but his eyes where on the door, he whined as he allowed his body to be placed back on the seat. Clearly still not okay with the sound’s going in the other room as he squirmed in his seat. Spencer let out a light hearted laugh, then bit down on his lip gently and stepped over Billy’s lap. Billy looked up now, Spencer seated onto of his nearly invisible lap with his hand’s on his chest. Billy laughed softly as Spencer’s thin fingers ran them self’s through Billy’s hair, pushing is back from his face even more. There was something about Spencer’s object from Billy that gave him such free access on the ghost, maybe because the gaiter pick was his first. It didn't matter now how ever, all that mattered was the fact that Spencer did have such an intimate ability with Billy. Billy’s clear blue hands adjusted them self’s from Spencer’s thighs and snaked their way up his thin back and under his shirt. 

“What ah..what did you have in mind bro?” He said with a smirk across his own lips. 

Okay, Billy was a full of him self kind of guy, he loved him self more then he loved his own home. However, it seemed with every day, Spencer pushed a place into his interest’s and even obsession’s. 

“I was thinking something to thank you for letting us use your plane.” Spencer offered, his hands moved down from Billy’s chest and too his pants, just hovering midway down his leg.

Billy smirked but felt his own blush return to his face, it wasn't that Billy was not use to this stuff. He and Spencer had become an ‘item’ if the term made you feel less awkward, about 6 months ago. It was really awkward the first couple day’s but soon it slipped into this completely relaxed relationship. 

“Hm, I think I do deserve a treat” Billy responded, raising his one brow with an excited smile forming across his face. 

Spencer’s cute pale face slowly formed a hot red color across his cheek’s and he chuckled softly but nodded in agreement. Billy, as if reading the boy’s mind, reached down to the side of the pilots seat, the adjusting system could be felt over his fingers and with ease the seat slid backwards. Spencer adjusted his body, his legs falling off Billy’s legs as his knees touched the ground. When Spencer was between his leg’s Billy began to feel the rush corse down to his crouch, already slowly becoming hard from the cute brunette on his knee’s. Billy licked his lips as he sat up a bit to get a better position for him, he was tense at first, not out of the norm, but of course melted into his own skin as Spencer’s hands ran up his thighs. Billy didn't tear his gaze off Spencer’s pink lips, watching as he skillfully unlatched Billy’s jeans and slid the transparent pants too his ankles. He now sat in the pilot’s seat in his, and ever so proudly, Billy themed underwear that sported his logo and oh so beautiful face over the boxer’s. Spencer couldn't help but smirk at his boyfriend, Billy only smirked back. 

“Oh shush, you know you love them” He teased

Spencer chuckled a bit, and hummed in agreement, his hands felt their way up his thigh and on the the bugle that was seen in the undergarment’s. Billy’s breath halted a bit as Spencer’s hands slowly began to massage ever so gently over the clothed erection. 

“Sometime’s I get worried you love your self more then me” Spencer teased, glancing up to the superstar who was about to open his mouth to defend him self. 

Spencer chucked softly and stopped his word’s “That is, until I see I can make Billy Joe Cobra so vulnerable” He teased, venom almost pooling from his words.

Spencer’s finger’s latched around the elastic waist band, curled his fingers and slowly sliding the boxer’s off his clear blue leg’s where now shown, well as much as they could be. The boxers now fallowed the pant’s in suit and stayed at his ankle’s, Billy felt his cheek’s glow even more with the dark blue color. Spencer smirked at the now quite Billy, his hands went back to his erected cock and slipped his slim hand around the bottom of his shaft. Billy’s breath hitched as he bit back a weak moan, swallowing thickly, it was always a test to see how fast Spencer could make the egotistical Billy moan, never took long of course. Spencer only smirked as his hand’s began to move up and down his throbbing cock, he could feel Billy become harder with each movement Spencer made with his hands. Spencer watched in amusement as Billy’s finger’s gently tightened around the arm rest’s and his body squirmed a bit; signs that Billy wanted more. 

It didn't take Spencer long to deliver either, his body moved forward’s between his legs as his head moved up. His hand now resting at the bottom of his cock, his crouch had always been trimmed and well kept, never shaved but never hairy. Spencer’s pink lips lowered them self onto his tip, closing his dark brown eyes as he slowly moved down his shaft. The wetness and sudden feeling made Billy suck in a good amount of air and breathing is back out shakily, his cock twitched in Spencer’s mouth as he slowly and carefully took Billy into the back of his throat. Ectoplasm had always been an issue in the past, causing Spencer to become a ghost for a good couple hours until he could get the substance out of his body. The thought popped into Billy’s head, Spencer pulled his lips back to the tip, he opened his mouth but shut it quickly as he shuttered, Spencer’s tongue danced over the tip of his cock in a teasing manner. Billy couldn't hold back as his tongue swirled around the tip and down his cock, he let out a low moan, his hand going over his mouth gentle. Rubbed his face as Spencer’s warm mouth took him in completely, Billy’s other hand latched out and gripped Spencer’s hair as the other one went over his eyes that where already shut. He completely forgot about the party in the back of the plane.

“Fuck Spence” He cursed as his breath slowly began to become more ragged and deep. 

Billy could feel the vibration of Spencer deep laugh, the best that he could any way with his cock down his throat. Billy lifted a couple finger’s, his eyes looking down as Spencer started to pick up some more speed, his head now bobbing up and down. It was clear Spencer was getting him self off, his eye brows where knitted go ether as his arm was moving with his head movement’s. Billy hissed as he bit his lip at the sight, it was hot, he could feel him self being taken all the way into the back of his wet tight throat. Billy’s grip on Spencer’s hair became tighter as his head moved up and down at a good pace. Billy gripped his own hair in desperation to hold back anymore moans that would make the rockstar more lewd. Billy began to pant as he pushed his own hip’s into Spencer’s throat, causing Spencer to gag gently but move with his hip’s motions. Billy cursed again, letting out a soft moan escape the back of his throat, his hips bucked into Spencer’s mouth again who was a bit surprised but still moved with his boyfriend’s hips. Spencer felt himself in his hand, he was hard as a rock and his hand movement’s with Billy’s moans where doing just enough. Spencer began to moved his head back and forth as well with up and down in a soft manner. This caused Billy’s hand that covered his eyes to re-grip the arm chair and moan out, his panting became faster as he seemed to not be able to control his hips anymore. He thrusted them into the back of Spencer’s throat as his hand tangled in his brown locks tightened. 

Spencer actually moaned against his cock, coming to the tip and taking a long breath of air before going back down on his boyfriend, the small groan escaped from Billy’s mouth as he pushed his head back in the seat as far as he could. Spencer’s face was hot red as Billy’s was glowing blue, Billy groaned as Spencer’s lips moved up and down his shaft faster, he didn't know how much longer he could take it. 

“Spencer..” He moaned out his boyfriend’s name in a lewd manner

Spencer hummed against his cock, as if he where to ask what but kept his motions in range. Billy gripped his hair as his panting became harder, he was so close. 

“I..I am gunna…oh god..”He couldn't finsh the sentence as he moaned, now loudly into the cockpit. 

Spencer understood what he was saying and his head bobbed faster on his cock, Billy’s eyes flew up as now both hands gripped the brunettes hair. His hips bucked into the back of his throat as he bit his lip hard, his mouth was open as his hot breath formed in the air, he could feel his body being to over whelm with energy. This cock twitched and felt like it was about to burst, he groaned out loud, moaning and grunting as Spencer’s mouth worked magic. 

“Spen..ce” He grunting, his head thrown back as his chest moved up and down heavily “Pull..pull back” He warned. 

Any other day or situation, Spencer would have shut him up and taken Billy in his mouth, swallowing what he could an coughing out the rest. However, being on an airplane with a group of friends was not a good time to be turned into a ghost. Spencer pulled his mouth off his hot cock, but his hand’s didn't stop, his free hand went to his shaft as he began to pump him as fast as he could. His own hand was pumping himself as he squeezed his eyes shut and panted, Billy’s body tensed before he let out a loud moan, he came in Billy’s hand; his cum hit some parts of the staring wheel and Spencer’s hair as well. Spencer watched his ghost boyfriend’s body jerk forward when he did, Billy’s eyes shut tight as Spencer fallowed the action. He let out a loud moan as his body became tense, coming over his hand and the floor. His body shivered as he rested his head on the cushion’s in front of Billy’s crouch, panting into the leather fabric. Spencer felt the tense and tight finger’s leave his hair, a soft snicker could be heard above him, causing him to look at the rockstar. Billy look just as tired, but still smirked, his hands reached out as he helped his boyfriend standing up, Spencer did so. His eyes went to his hand covered in the white cum, and in his hair was the glowing blue cum that caused him to blush. Billy chuckled, and pulled his boyfriend down to him, his lips went onto Spencer’s, his hands on his wrists as he kissed his boyfriend gently with a smirk.   
“Thank’s Spence” He snickered causing Spencer to blush

Spencer stepped over his boyfriend, his body moving to the box of tissues that where seated on a small table like eating area, the tissues of course where decorated in Billy’s logo. Spencer raised his eye brow and look to his ghost, who simple smirked and shrugged, still in the pilot’s seat. Spencer threw him the box with a roll of his eye’s, cleaning himself off and finally pulling his underwear and pants back on. Spencer turned to the bathroom that was in the cockpit, waling into it and looking in the mirror with a frown.

“Billy how the hell am I going to get this out of my hair?” Spencer groaned, taking some tissues and trying to rub out the blue sticky cum that was in parts of his hair. 

Billy’s, infamous, snicker was heard, his body flew over the the boy, looking at him in the mirror, only Spencer's reflection showing. Billy shrugged softly. 

“I am not putting that back in me” He warned with a lowered gaze at Spencer. 

Spencer looked to him, as if he was to accuse Billy of making him sound like an idiot when he saw Billy only put his underwear back on. Spencer blushed softly and raised his brow at Billy, who looked as innocent and dumbfounded as he could.

“What?” Billy questioned

“Put your pants back on Billy”


End file.
